<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry by laratsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268799">Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratsuki/pseuds/laratsuki'>laratsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feel free to judge, Halsey - Freeform, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Llorumi, One Sided Lloyd/Harumi, One sided, Short, Short One Shot, Song: Sorry (Halsey), Tags Are Hard, That's Really Sad, Why Did I Write This?, feel free to correct, i guess, i wont listen to music anymore if that's the outcome, idk why i always write llorumi angst, like really really short, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratsuki/pseuds/laratsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Harumi think during her last moments in season 9?</p><p>I suck at summaries so sorry :/<br/>I get my my inspiration from music most of the times, this was inspired by "Sorry" by Halsey. <br/>This is really short, I know, sorry :(<br/>I actually don't ship Llorumi, I enjoy them, I guess, I don't know why I keep writing these. I also write non-angst things, but I always feel like they're not good enough to post, so I guess you're stuck with angst AUs, sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Harumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest you to listen to Sorry by Halsey while reading this &lt;3<br/>This is really short, I know, sorry :(<br/>If you see some mistakes, feel free to correct me ;)<br/>I hope you'll enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace was about to crumble and she was on top of it, eyes glued to the boy she had fooled, to the guy who had fallen in love with her, to the guy who she was supposed to hate, but she couldn’t. He had been amazing with her, he was sweet and he tried to make her feel as good as possible and all she did was betray him and make him suffer more. She had never realised how mean she had been with him, she was blinded by her desire for revenge. She pretended she didn’t care, but she still remembers every moment with him, she would have never forgiven what happened between them. She could have stopped her plans for him, but it was hard. Her desire was too strong, and she was sorry, Lloyd didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve all the pain he had lived and the pain he was going to live because of her. She was sorry, but she had to leave everything they had behind, to leave her own feelings behind. Her only plan had to be the one she had always had. She had to bring back Garmadon and that was her only purpose.</p><p>But the way he still looked at  her, even after everything she had done to him, it was heartbreaking because she had broken him, even more than he already was. She could see it just now, now that she had opened her eyes, just now that she had seen the truth, just now, moments before everything was about to fall.</p><p>Harumi loved him, but not enough, he deserved more. She was sure someone would have loved him, he was the best, he was kind, he was amazing and he was sweet. But she couldn’t be the one to love him forever. She was about to pay for what she had done, she was about to get what she deserved. But before everything could come to end, she searched for his gaze, and he found him, some palace away from her, looking directly in her eyes. Before everything crumbled she whispered something she really meant, and she wanted Lloyd to know, because he deserved the truth.<br/>《I love you, Lloyd.》<br/>She closed her eyes, crying while she rewatched what her life had been, smiling when she saw his smile for one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>